My immediate career goal is continue my research in the fields of cancer research focusing mainly in the development of new drugs for cancer therapy. To achieve this goal I propose to develop universal delivery systems that can be used to deliver DNA or cytotoxic molecules to tumor cells expressing on their surface the interleukin-2 (IL-2) or transferrin (Tf) receptor (IL-2R or Tf-R). The delivery system will be antibody fusion proteins that either have the ligand (e.g., IL-2 or Tf) covalently associated or have a variable region that recognizes a growth factor receptor (e.g., anti-TfR). The antibody fusion proteins containing IL- 2 or Tf will be specific for the hapten dansyl (DNS) and will be used for the delivery of dansylated agents. The anti-TfR antibody will be covalently fused to avidin and will be used for the delivery of biotinylated agents. To produce and characterize the delivery vehicles I propose the following specific aims: 1. Produce the recombinant antibody fusion proteins to be used as universal delivery vehicles; 2. Evaluate the ability of the Ab fusion proteins to deliver proteins or DNA to cells growing in vitro; 3. Determine the properties of the Ab fusion proteins in vivo and their ability to target and eliminate tumors in animal models. I anticipate that the vector systems will provide powerful tools for treating a wide variety of important malignancies. The universal vectors will make it easier to treat tumors with multiple anti-cancer agents and will facilitate the rapid evaluation of potential new therapeutic agents. Although initial principles will be established using IL-2R and/or TfR as targets, future universal vectors can target other tumor associated molecules. Having been trained as an M.D./Ph.D., I have a strong grounding in both basic and clinical science. The training that I will receive during the time of this grant will enhance both my research skills and my facility with English. This additional training is necessary if I am to assume an independent position doing research at a major university. UCLA provides an excellent, supportive environment for the proposed research. There is a large faculty with expertise in virtually every discipline. Excellent seminar series and technical training sessions are available. The University is committed to my career development and will provide resources without requiring any teaching or clinical activities. The training period will also allow me to attend national and international meetings, both expanding my expertise and my network of collaborators and colleagues.